


Moving

by Baal



Series: I basically ship everyone with Ohm, tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Motion Sickness, Moving In Together, Ryan doesn't really like to travel, Tumblr Prompt, and he is having a bad time, he is also a major drama queen tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baal/pseuds/Baal
Summary: He wasn’t good at traveling, he hated going by plane because he got sick just by the sound of the starting engine, and making a car trip wasn’t much better."Ohm, if I lower the speed we will arrive till fucking christmas. Stop behaving like a baby, we’re almost there” Anthony looked in the rearview mirror at his complaining boyfriend. Ryan was hugging the little jack russel terrier puppy, who was trying to cheer his owner by licking his face.





	Moving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dazednerd on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dazednerd+on+tumblr).



> "dazednerd shouted: 64 jigglywrecker? Please thank you 🐼🐰"
> 
> (64. You are so Beautiful)  
> Jigglywrecker/Pandawrecker is such a cute ship that deserves more attention!!

It was only four hours away, about 300 miles on one of the fastest routes. Moving from Chicago to Dayton was not supposed to be that much work, but Ohm couldn’t stop being a drama queen for five damn minutes.

“Can you go more slowly? I feel like I’m going to throw up in any moment “Ohm remembered the reason he had never left Chicago, besides being terribly obsessed with the food there. He wasn’t good at traveling, he hated going by plane because he got sick just by the sound of the starting engine, and making a car trip wasn’t much better.

"Ohm, if I lower the speed we will arrive till fucking christmas. Stop behaving like a baby, we’re almost there” Anthony looked in the rearview mirror at his complaining boyfriend. Ryan was hugging the little jack russel terrier puppy, who was trying to cheer his owner by licking his face.

“I think your new dad wants to kill me, Tiny”

Panda snorted “Don’t listen to him, boy, your mom is just a complainer”

“Hey! Don’t put my son against me!” The masked man tried to sit in the back seat, bad idea, a dizziness returned to make him recline again, that didn’t go unnoticed by Anthony.

“I don’t put him against you, I’m just tell him the truth” He checked the time on his watch. He could send a message to the boys telling them they would arrive a little bit later than expected. “Do you really feel bad?” He looked again in the rearview mirror, Ohm nodded slightly.

Fortunately for Ryan, there was a rest stop just a few meters ahead.

Anthony stopped the car softly. He removed his seatbelt and, with some difficulty, turned in his seat to see his boyfriend laying down in the backseat in a position that could’t be that comfortable. Tiny gave a little bark of happiness, wagging his tail, and Anthony petted the little pupper in return. 

Ohm looked ridiculous, how was it possible that someone who was already wearing a mask over his eyes be covering it with his arm? Like he would get double the darkness. It was ridiculous, ridiculous and fucking adorable.

“Thanks” the dizziness was beginning to calm down, not enough, but it was something.

“You should have told me you were a pussy in road trips and would have paid for a flight, you know?” Anthony scoffed as he grabbed Tiny from Ohm’s chest so the puppy could get the pampering he deserved for being such a good guardian.

“I’m not a pussy, I just hate traveling” Ryan scolded, trying to defend himself “… and traveling by plane is out of question, I can’t travel by car, do you think it would be better by plane?”

“No, but there would be no way you could complain to the pilot to stop the plane every 15 minutes” Ryan withdrew his arm from his face, removing the mask a little bit in time to see Anthony make an impression of him knocking on an imaginary door “Uh, Pilot? Do you think you could stop the plane for a moment so that my drama queen of a boyfriend wont throw up in my lap? ”

The masked man giggled.

“In the air? Wouldn’t it rather be made to make an emergency landing? "Ohm played with the idea, getting up so he could sit down now that his brain wasn’t processing confusing information.

"Sure, because emergency landing in the middle of nothing is better. You’re making them spend a lot of gas, Ohm, think about the poor pilots. ”

They both laughed at such a bad joke for a while, Panda letting Tiny settle into the passenger seat. 

Ohm removed his mask from his face, revealing his hazel eyes to Panda. Anthony loved seeing Ryan’s face, his chest puffed everytime he remembered that he was the only one who had seen him in such way.

“Anthony” Ohm got closer, taking the other’s face delicately “You’re staring at me again” his wide smile only made Anthony sigh.

“I can’t help it” carefully, Anthony withdrew Ohm’s hands from his face and held them with his “You’re so beautiful”

A big blush appeared on Ohm’s face, who tried to hide it with his hands, but Panda didn’t let go. Instead, Anthony pulled him closer so he could kiss Ryan softly on the lips.

“Do you feel better?”

“A little bit, I think it will help me to go out and stretch my legs a little and let Tiny do his things before he pisses on the seat”

“If you’re going to buy something at the gas station, will you bring me something? I’m starving”

“We ate before we left Chicago!”

“Yeah, but that was two hours ago and I’ve been driving without doing much more than listening to you complain” Ryan rolled his eyes, but immediatly gave up.

“Ok, buuuut” a playful smile appeared on Ohm’s face, alerting Anthony.

“Oh no, he wants something. Let’s run away Tiny! ”

“No no no no, no scaping” he laughed “in exchange you have to kiss me again”

Anthony let out a dramatic sigh “It is a difficult task, for which I am willing to sacrifice myself”


End file.
